1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipation structure for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional DC brushless motor includes a motor and a control box. The control box is a cast aluminum piece directly mounted on the rear cover of the motor. Inside the control box, there is a circuit board, on which electronic components are mounted. Since conventional control boxes are a sealed structure, electronic components mainly dissipate heat by contacting the inner wall of the control box, having disadvantages of poor heat dissipation effect and abnormal operation.
To solve the heat dissipation problem, air vents are usually arranged on the surface of the aluminum-cast control boxes to increase air convection. However, it has the following disadvantages: apart from complicated manufacturing process and high manufacturing cost of moulds for air vents arranged along the circumferential direction of a control box, the air vents have a poor heat dissipation effect, unattractive appearance, poor universality and the circuit board's embedding process will be affected.